


Bearing the Burden

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #257: Burden.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bearing the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #257: Burden.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bearing the Burden

~

“I feel like a beast of burden,” complained Harry, his arms full of packages. 

Severus, strolling beside him, hummed. “You could shrink them.” 

Harry blinked. “You’re brilliant!” Murmuring a spell, Harry put everything in his pockets. “You deserve a reward for rescuing me from death by packages,” he said.

“Indeed?” Severus considered that. “I’ll accept a romantic dinner for two tonight.” 

Harry had just reached for Severus’ hand when they were interrupted. 

“Ready for more wedding shopping, Papa? Severus?” Lily asked, eyes sparkling. “It’s late shopping Wednesday!” 

Harry sighed. “Of course, baby.” He shot Severus an apologetic look. “Lead on.” 

~


End file.
